


Old-Fashioned Mechanical Hearts

by Jeniouis



Series: Howard Stark Centered Fics [11]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, College AU, F/M, Fem Bucky, Fem Howard, Genderbending, M/M, Male Peggy, Modern, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeniouis/pseuds/Jeniouis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harriet Stark had this thing about men. They creep her out. She can thank her father for that phobia. So she's firmly determined to die old and alone.</p><p>But of course, Steve, being the great guy that he is, just couldn't let that be could he.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Old-Fashioned Mechanical Hearts

**Author's Note:**

> Howard, Bucky, and Peggy are genderswapped.
> 
> Howard=Harriet (I couldn't find a better substitute.)  
> James "Bucky" Barnes = Jamie but everyone still calls her Bucky  
> Margret "Peggy" Carter = Marcus and his nickname is Marky because again I couldn't find better substitutes.
> 
> I hope you enjoy this. :) :D

"Did you and Marky...fondue?" Harriet heard Steve ask from the entrance of her lab. She had to laugh. Steve was such a darling.

"No, we have not fondued." She answered without looking up from her work. After a moment of silence, she looked up to see where Steve had gone. He was still standing in the doorway, shuffling on his feet nervously. "You can come in." She said trying to sound warm and welcoming instead if bitter. Harriet liked Steve. The boy was golden. But they were the only two in her lab and she had this thing about…men. They creeped her out. She can thank her father for that phobia.

Steve smiled and walked in, "Yeah, I wanted to, um, ask you something." Steve said, his cheeks started to tint red. Harriet smiled. She figured it would be something about Bucky. The two were super close and Harriet always thought they would be the cutest couple. She played matchmaker with lots of her friends. She knew she would die alone but she could at least live vicariously.

"What is it Stevie?" She asked, looking back down at her project. "Is it about Bucky?"

"No, actually it's about you." Steve said. Harriet looked up at him curiously, more surprised by the fact that he didn't stammer than his words. "I wanted to know if...you would like to - you know. Coffee...and stuff."

"Coffee and stuff?" Harriet repeated trying to figure out what he was talking about. She was an academic genius because her social skills lacked. Steve nodded.

"Yeah, I'm trying to ask is you would like to date-I mean go on a date." Steve said shyly, nervously wringing his hands, and shyly shuffling on his feet. Harriet was speechless. And scared. And her mouth was dry. Was she blushing? No, she was a Stark and Starks don't blush.

"Oh um, I-I, see it's..." Harriet stammered trying to find some way to let him down easy. Had he been someone else she would have slapped him as if she was offended and stormed away. That's what she did other times. She liked Steve, sure. She really did. He was the sweetest guy she ever met but even he could turn on her one day.

Steve's face fell to the saddest expression. "Oh, I understand, that's-"

"Yeah, that sounds great." Harriet blurted. She just wanted that sad look off Steve’s face. But now that she said it she wished she could take those words and burn them. But it did seem worth it when Steve’s face lit up the way it did.

“Great, that’s great, I have a class now but I can pick you up at eleven thirty.” Steve said with the biggest smile. Harriet forced a nervous smile and nodded jerkily.

“Yeah that sounds great.” Harriet said. “I’ll be right here in the lab.” She said. Steve nodded, waving at her over his shoulder as he walked out, clearly on cloud nine.

Harried was just stunned. And scared. She doesn’t know what she was thinking. She didn’t know how to date. She didn’t know anything. Was even still a virgin. The engineer started pacing, and paced for a long time, trying to figure out whether she should force herself to go or try to come up with an excuse for not being able to go.

After about thirty minutes of that, she growled and went upstairs to her living room. She was going to have to ask her roommate, Steve’s best friend for advice. And that was the last thing she wanted to do, Bucky was…Bucky. Her friend would tease her for hours before she actually gave her any real advice.

When she reached her intended destination, Harriet found two bodies kissing and moving together passionately on the couch. She froze and looked at them closely. They were both fully clothed but that really did mean much for Bucky. She could find ways.

“HEY!” Harriet shouted. The two jolted and shot to their feet. Harriet was so grateful that it didn’t seem like there was any hanky going on. “Get a room.”

“The living room is a room.” Bucky snarked with a smirk, wrapping an arm around the guy she was with, playfully pulling his long, brown ponytail. Harriet belatedly realized it was Marcus.  A blushing Marcus.

“Your room! Marky? You two are screwing?” Harriet asked then she found herself smiling. Fonding as Steve would have called it.

“Not yet. This just started.” Marcus said, kissing Bucky’s cheek. Harriet rolled her eyes.

“You would have been had I not interrupted you.” Harriet said. “Anyway, I hate to ruin your morning fondue but I need to speak to you.” Harriet said, grabbing Bucky’s hand and dragging her out the room.

“What is it?” Bucky asked irritably. “I was about to get some. Do you know how long it’s been for me? Three months. Three. You don’t understand. You probably don’t even masturbate.” Harriet glared at her.

“You know what, fine! I didn’t want to talk to you anyway!” Harried nearly shouted and started to walk away, thoroughly pissed but Bucky grabbed her arm and stopped her. Harriet swatted her hands away. She wasn’t even really angry at Bucky. It was the fact that what she said was true that was bothering. Harriet just hated the thought of being touched.

“Look, I’m sorry.” Bucky said, completely sincere. “That was a low blow. What did you need?”

Harriet took a deep breath, “St-Some guy asked me to go out for some coffee.” She said, deciding not to tell Bucky who it was. This needed to be handled one step at a time.

“Awesome, what did you say?” Bucky asked and Harriet shrugged.

“I said yes, but I changed my mind. I needed to know-”

“NO! You have to go on this date.” Bucky said, grabbing Harriet’s arms and shaking her. “You never go on dates.”

“It’s not a date.” Harriet said as she pushed Bucky away.

“Yes, it is. Who asked you?” A guy’s voice said from behind Harriet. She nearly jumped through the roof.

“Marky!” Harriet growled, turning to him. “It’s not a date and I’m not going. I have too much work to do.”

“No you don’t. We’re in the same classes. You’re ahead of everybody.” Bucky argued, turning Harriet around so they were facing each other.

“Well, I-” Harriet started but Marky turned her around.

“And you live in that lab. It’s ridiculous. You need sunlight Harriet.” Marky said.

“I get sunlight. I go to classes.” Harriet argued, folding her arms over her chest.

“Is this guy cute?” Bucky asked, moving to the front of Harriet. She fidgeted for a moment before she nodded. “Problem solved, go out with him.”

Marky rolled his eyes, “Is he a good guy. Will he be good to you?”

Harriet was quiet for a moment, “Yeah, he’s a great guy. The greatest.”

“Well then give him a chance.” Bucky said, leaning back against Marky who wrapped his arms around her.

Harriet thought about it. “I guess I could.” She said just as Steve walked in her front door. Bucky must have given him a key. Would have been nice if she had told Harriet at some point. But it was only Steve so Harriet guessed it was okay.

“Oh hey,” Steve said nervously as he looked between Bucky and Marky. “So you’re a thing now.” The two nodded and Steve smiled. “That’s good. I’m glad.” Marky smiled wide and nodded. Bucky was practically Steve’s big sister. He was protective of her so he giving Marcus his approval was a huge deal. Harriet tried to take the momentary distraction to sneak off into the kitchen, one small step at a time but Steve’s eyes flicked over to her. “Oh hey, I came to talk to you.” Steve said and Harriet forced a shy smile.

“Oh, really, what’s up?” Harriet asked nervously. Bucky and Marky was looking at them curiously.

“My classes ended up being cancelled. I was wondering if you wanted to catch some brunch instead of coffee later.” Steve asked nervously but not as nervous as he was earlier. Before Harriet could say a word, Bucky snatched her purse off the coat hanger and pushed her towards Steve.

“Yeah, she wasn’t doing anything.” Bucky said. Marky rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything. The ass. Steve looked at Harriet with a confused expression but smiled.

“Okay great. I know this great place downtown. You probably haven’t been there but it’s great.” Steve said as he stood by the door, holding it open to let Harriet through. That was sweet. But she was still scared. Harriet shot Bucky and Marky a glare and walked out, trying to listen to what Steve was saying but she was so damn nervous. She just knew she was going to embarrass herself somehow.

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed it. :D
> 
> Please leave feedback and feel free to criticize; I am always looking for opportunities to grow.
> 
> I’ve launched an E-Zine where people submit their favorite fics and the best ones get published in the zine. I’m doing this because I want to create something that acknowledges fanfic writers and makes them feel confident about themselves while bringing people of different fandoms together. To submit your favorite fics, go [Here](https://goo.gl/forms/h0LI8s7WGgZV2gBl1)


End file.
